Ink meets Lick
by Yarheeguy
Summary: Ink Lincoln thought that there is good versions and bad versions of his family and himself, but is about to discover that there is one Loud that thinks that nothing matters, someone who can either be a great ally or an even worst threat to the multiverse... (Lick Loud AU and Guardians of the Multiverse crossover One-shot, Inc Lincoln belong to MasterCaster)


**this chapter takes place before Guardians of the Multiverse, a Fanfiction created by MasterCaster, he also created Ink Lincoln and Error Lincoln, I've gotten permission to do this and if you are reading this, enjoy.**

The multiverse is at stake.

A great threat who had been tormenting, attacking and killings different AUs was still at large, many who encounter this threat tried to fight and defend, but all failed and end with death. This is from the cause of Error Lincoln, a Lincoln who had one goal, to kill AUs so he can enter the canonverse.

However, there is a group of people who is willing to stop him at his tracks, and those are the greatest, smartest scientists that the Ultra-Dimension had.

The leading scientist is the smartest Lisa that everyone knows, known as the good scientist, as she leads a number of different Lisas along with loud siblings in universes where they choose to be smart, such as Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, there was even some who knows the loud siblings such as Haiku and Mr. Grouse (or in this case Dr. Grouse) all of them gathered at a table, with many pin boards, white boards, chalk boards and a lot of paper and pens to write on, figuring out a way to stop Error once and for all.

"Alright everyone, does anyone have a proposal on how we can defeat the greatest threat of our time" the Good Scientist said to everyone, each of them already writing equations, numbers, complicated math, a scientist Lana was making blueprints of devices that can work, yet there were problems, each of them trying to figure out a solution, but to no avail.

With this, the Good Scientist sighed as she had to leave the room so she can get some thoughts by herself, as she left, someone had thought of an idea, "hey… maybe we can give him a surprise attack, catch him off guard and lock him up?" a Lisa thought, but then a scientist Lori butt in, "too many variables, he would literally wipe everyone in an instant" "how about we send him into another dimension, a prison for him without a way out" an 8 year old scientist Lilly asked, but Dr. Grouse explained, "we've already done that, and now he has his own corrupted dimension because of it" Dr. Grouse then looked around at everyone and thought of a better idea, "okay, I got one, what about we-"

But before he could say his idea, a sudden green portal appears above them, some of them were scared to what would happen next, others were curious to see what's behind the portal, regardless it was out of the blue.

"what the…"one of the scientist said before something came out of the portal, which happens to be a person, landing on the table. As everyone looked at the person, it appears that the person was a Lisa, with the same height, glasses and colours as any regular Lisa in all of the AUs, but what makes this Lisa stand out that she has a lab coat on that isn't buttoned up, a regular light green shirt instead of a turtleneck, blue jeans instead of maroon, and hair that doesn't look the same as the other Lisas. Another strange thing about this Lisa is the eyes, which isn't a full circle pupil but blurry, like if an ink pen splatted on a piece of paper.

"Dang it!" the strange Lisa said as she gets up from her fall, "that is the last time I've trusted Lincoln with the portal gun" as she cleans herself up by wiping her shoulders and her coat from any dust, she notices the number of different siblings, to her, it was strange.

"Well this is awkward"

"okay" suddenly a Lisa, the Good Scientist came into the room, without notice of what's going on, "has anyone figure out a plan…" she looked up, noticing a different Lisa standing on the table, by the looks of her, she looks like a scientist, but wasn't invited to this meeting, "uh excuse me, who are you, and why are you here?" the Good Scientist demands answers, the new Lisa just chuckle, she stepped off the table onto the floor, "the name's Lick Loud"

"Lick… Loud" the Good Scientist looked confused to the name, while other scientist had a chatter to her name, till one of them called out on her, "Lick Loud, why is that your name? do you like licking?" a smart Luan laughed at the thought of her name, Lick then sighed and looked at what Luan was holding, seems to be chemicals, that are obviously unstable, "yeah, real funny one arm, coming from a person with one hand" Lick replied, which made Luan confused, "what are you talking about I have two…" she then looked at her hand, knowing that the chemicals was going though the beakers, she quickly dropped it, which cause the floor that has the chemical on it going through the floor.

"as I was saying, what are you guys doing?" Lick asked

"well, before your arrival, we were trying to think of a plan to stop Error once and for all" the Good Scientist replied

"Error?" Lick said, confused to who this being is, that's when a different person tells her who Error is, "Error is the most dangerous Lincoln in the multiverse" "he goes around the multiverse killing as many AUs as he could" "and we have to stop him, but it's impossible!"

With the word impossible, Lick looked at the last person and started to laugh, "impossible? Then that means I can stop him, heck, I can even kill him, super e-e-e-esy" she burped at the last part, but to that statement, there is denial from the Good Scientist, "do you know what impossible is, you literally can't do it, meaning you can't kill Error"

"and yet, you are around, trying to figure it out" "that's because we have to break the impossible and figure out the way, and what makes you think that you can stop him"

"because… I am the smartest being in this room"

From that statement, the Good Scientist laughed at Lick, thinking that her being the smartest Lisa in the multiverse is hysterical to hear, "oh please, I am the one with the highest IQ in this room, I've cured almost every disease you can think of, where I'm from, I've solved world hunger and helped countries out of poverty, and helped out many of my siblings in the Ultra-Dimension, what have you accomplished?"

"umm… I've figure out how to jump into dimensions, collapse a corrupted alien government by changing a number, created the fastest, most powerful fuel out of dark matter and even turned a black hole into a sun"

"you turn a black hole into a sun? that's impossible" the Good Scientist claimed, as it is possible for the sun to become a black hole, but in order to reverse the effect is something that can only exist in a world without logic.

"and yet I've done it, and why I'm better than you, better than any of you combined" Lick looked around, knowing that everyone was there.

"so, what's the update for the plan to…" suddenly another person joined the argument, that being an older Lincoln who had a big paintbrush, Lick looked at him and said, "hey look, Ink Sans cosplayer Lincoln decided to join in, is he smart too?"

"Ink, it's major problem" the Good Scientist started, "we got an intruder, a Lisa, or Lick as she calls herself, claiming to be smarter than any of us, saying that she can turn black holes into suns and that she can easily defeat Error" Ink then looks at the new person, Ink actually heard of Lick Loud, the rumours is that she is the smartest person in the Loud House multiverse, even smarter than the Good and Bad Scientists, rumour had it that she can go through different AUs, doing crazy and great adventures with her brother, if those rumours are true, then Lick can be a great asset to the Ultra-Dimension, it's at least a try.

"So, you said that you can defeat Error Lincoln?"

"yep" Lick smiled

"do you mind if you tell use how you can defeat him?"

"oh no, because I don't want to defeat him, because he isn't my problem"

Everyone gasped and was horrified to what was heard from Lick, "how can you say that!" one of the Loud siblings said, "you do realise he had been erasing our families and AU across the AUs," "I mean, what happens if he targets your dimension, how can you beat him?"

"look, I know you idiots can't understand the situation, but this Error problem is nothing more than cleaning dishes, there's infinite timelines and I know Error can't cover them all, and if he tries to kill my family, I'll stop him, only because I don't want to move to another reality, it's a bitch and a half to do that"

Then the group gasp again with Ink facepalming with disappointment, and Lick sighed from that reaction, "uggh, what now?"

"you just said the B word"

"there is no swearing in the Ultra Dimension Lick, you can't swear" Ink explains.

"yeah whatever, do you mind if I explore this place"

"well…" Ink had a thought about it, with the stories he heard about Lick, some of them seems questionable, and if she could get into the Lab before the main hall, then her technology to travel AUs might be more efficient then the Ultra Dimension's methods, it's at least a try to gain her trust, "sure, why not, I'll give you the tour, as for everyone else, I hope you would have a plan"

And with that, Ink left the room, with Lick following, as she left, Lick turned around to the Good Scientist who was angry at her and pulled a middle finger at her with a creepy smile, the Good Scientist was shocked to see that, but then return to her work.

Ink Lincoln showed Lick many places in the Ultra Dimension, from the main room to the leisure room, the cafeteria and the stay rooms for siblings without a universe, while looking at the different places, Ink notice that Lick had her hands on her pockets, with a face that tells him that she isn't amused with everything she saw in such an amazing place, as if this wasn't impressive.

They finally stop at a place that barely anyone was around, which is a good opportunity for Ink to have a conversation with the suppose smartest person alive.

"so Lisa" Ink started, "it's Lick, Lincoln" Lick corrected

"Sorry, Lick, I was wondering, maybe you can stick around and help us with this battle against Error, it would help a lot" Ink tries to give and explanation, but Lick sighed heavily from that, then replied to Ink.

"Look, I like how you somehow made a sanctuary for the Loud House multiverse, and you are on some random crusade to stop all evil, but why should I care?"

"think about it, with your smart intelligence, you can help your alternate sisters, help your alternate brothers, friends and families, and be a proud hero for our community"

"geez, going Colossus to Deadpool right here?"

"well at least explain how you can defeat Error Lincoln, the Good Scientist Lisa said that you have a plan to defeat him, if it's a good plan, we can back you up one hundred percent"

Lick's eyes moved to focus away from Ink, as she has a think about her plan to defeat Error, "I thought of three plans, the first plan is using a weapon that is used rarely and are banned in the cannonverse…. A gun"

"no, I don't want to kill Error, just defeat him"

"really? Then you must be a really terrible guardian of the multiverse"

"a guardian's job is to protect and help universes that can't defend for themselves and eliminate the greatest enemies that can threaten our existence, but we don't kill"

"please, I've killed a lot of enemies that was trying to destroy earth, I even killed some just to prove a fu-" but before Lick could finish, Ink quickly moved his hand onto her mouth, preventing her from swearing, but Lick pushed back and finish her word in the matter, "I'm just saying, it's better to take out a threat before more is killed in the process,"

"just drop this topic" Ink said to change the subject, "just tell me what your other ideas to defeat Error"

"well, the second and third plan would work, but I doubt 'he who shall not be named' would allow that to happen, because he has his own [beep]" Lick said, as she flick two fingers up and down.

"you can't swear Lick, there's children here" Ink facepalmed

"an eight-year-old would swear more than someone in their fifties, that's a fact you know, because I'm the smartest one out here…"

"doesn't matter… I know you're the smartest person in the multiverse, can you at least help…"

Lick then sighed and turn her back on Ink, taking a few steps then say before going one more line to Lincoln, "I'll think about it, but no guarantees" then she walked away from Ink.

As she left to the main room, she found a plant on the side of the wall, she walked near it and pass by it, not before pulling out a strange small device and tossing it into the plant, where no one would expect to be there.

Lick then activate a portal using her portal gun and enter through.

At the other side, she arrived at a multiverse she felt more home than the other multiverse;

The Citadel of Ricks.

Lick arrived at a room that manages and monitor other multiverses, there a Rick known as Multiverse Monitoring Rick keeps an eye on the multiverses that are not his own, he check up each and every different world and see if they are a threat, it's also the reason why Lick had accesses to this multiverse.

After some time, Lick was hired to plant a tracking device at a location to her multiverse that would be similar to the Citadel, which is the Ultra Dimension.

After coming back, Lick came up to Multiverse Monitoring Rick and told him about her mission, "there, I've planted the device for you" she said, Rick smiled to hear that, "that's good Lick, now do you mind you tell me what your multiverse is like based on their Citadel?"

"well it's called the Ultra Dimension first of all, which is nothing like the Citadel, more like if your home was a JerryBoree, and also it's pretty much like Undertale"

"in another words, there's an ink hero who guards the multiverse from a computer bug that's wiping out a grass in a huge field? Got it, I'll note that down"

"thank you for wasting my time" Lick said as she was about to open a portal to her own world until Rick caught her attention, "one more thing" he then threw a device at Lick, which looks like a detonator button, Lick was about to question this until Rick quickly answered for her, "in case you find yourself in war against the Ultra-Dimension, or if you feel like it, just press that button and a squad of Ricks will enter this Ultra-Dimension, and along with other special universes in your multiverse to kill everyone in sight, but only use it in case for emergency, okay"

"a button that gives me the ability to destroy my multiverse if I want?" Lick stated as she looked at the casted button, "awesome, thank you" she then left with the button.

Meanwhile Multiverse Monitoring Rick goes to his big whiteboard and marked something on there, what he marked is the word 'Undertale universe' on a section of the board saying 'Loud House' which is next to the 'Gravity Falls' section that says 'a better AU fandom' on it,

"ten down, infinite to go…" Rick stated out loud, "what a [beep]ing life"


End file.
